


Imagine…Valentine’s Day With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Valentine’s Day With Sam

“How…when…” tumbled out of your mouth as you looked around your parents cabin. Sam had surprised you that morning saying you two should get away for Valentine’s, take some time to yourself. You were expecting to curl up by the fire with maybe a book for each of you, wrapped up in your warmest flannels before you cuddled under the sheets.

But this was like walking into a fairytale.

Rose petals on the floor, a few flowers every so often leading the way to the table with two candles waiting to be lit and bottle of your favorite red for you.

“Sam this is…” you said, nose catching a whiff of something, your mouth salivating instantly. “Is that… _Sammy casserole_?”

“It is indeed, baby,” said Sam with a smile, kissing your cheek as he pulled your bag out of your hands. “I’m going to set these down and get dinner out of the oven if you want to relax.”

You smiled, walking around the place while Sam left and returned in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, whistling while he worked away in the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later you exited the bedroom to join him, Sam’s face blushing at you in your red dress.

“Well don’t you look beautiful,” said Sam. He gave  a peck to your lips and put a hand on the small of your back, walking you in front of the stove. “You always want the corner piece, right?”

“Yes please,” you said, helping Sam dish up the food onto a few plates.

 

An hour later you were sipping on the last of your wine, Sam smiling lazily from the other end of the couch as he gave you a foot massage.

“I ever tell you how perfect you are?” you asked, Sam nodding his head.

“The words have slipped from those gorgeous lips on occasion,” said Sam, sliding his hand up your leg. “I didn’t do anything special. Just a quiet date night in with my girl.”

“About that…” you said, setting your empty glass aside and sitting up with a smirk.

“You want me to get you loud, baby?” he teased, pulling you into his arms as he stood up, headed for the bedroom.

“Only if you’re so inclined,” you teased, Sam chuckling.

“I am very much inclined. So much so I think I ought to properly show you how much.”

 

“You’re so beautiful,” whispered Sam, your eyes fluttering open in the dim space to catch his sleepy face turn bright red. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’okay,” you said, burrowing yourself in his chest. “You’re beautiful too, Sammy.”

He let something akin to a giggle escape him, resting his hand on your bare hip, pulling you flush against him.

“Shower?” you asked, Sam nodding, telling you to stay put. He returned a minute later, walking with you over your discarded clothes into the warm bathroom.

He let you stand under the hot water first, tracing his hands over the curves of your body, settling on intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” said Sam softly, kissing your lips lightly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sam.”


End file.
